


Double Obsession

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Awesome Bobby Finstock, Being Stalked, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Torture, Bobby Finstock Cares, Bobby Finstock Has a Daughter, Bobby Finstock Loves Scott McCall, Bullying, Chris Argent Loves Scott McCall, Chris Argent is Scott McCall's Dad, College, College Life, College Student Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Crying Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Electrocution, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Good Chris Argent, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Kidnapping, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Minor Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Obsession, Protective Chris Argent, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Needs a Hug, Scott McCall Bullied, Scott McCall Needs Help, Scott McCall Tortured, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Stalker, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Chris Argent and Melissa McCall are now married and he and Scott have the perfect father and son relationship. But someone who use to work for Chris when Chris was a hunter still hates werewolves. When he finds out that Chris's son is a werewolf he kidnaps Scott. Scott is in for torture and eventually death if not saved. Chris has to go save his new son before it's too late.(AfterS6P2)
Relationships: Bobby Finstock & Scott McCall, Chris Argent & Scott McCall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Double Obsession

Info: Two years after the end of S6 P2. Scott goes to UC Davis, Lydia in MIT, Malia in Berkeley. Liam, Hayden Corey, and Mason in Palomar College. Even though Hayden hated her boss on the Cinema bar something about that job stuck with her. So she dreamed of running her own club and performing singing there once and a while too. So she's taking music and choir classes along with business and classes about running your own business. Liam, Corey, and Mason loved reading so they are taking reading and writing classes. And even though Liam missed La Cross he wanted to join a sport while at college. So he's on the football team. Theo lives in Stockton and works as a fireman.

Scott's first day at UC Davis was going great, he's taking the animal science classes like he planned to and he's even taking a basic gym class. He also joined the football team and was the team captain. No he didn't have a girlfriend. He and Malia decided to be friends. He even had a roommate who he was getting along with named Ben Timmer. But the second week things started getting weird. His gym Lenard Timmer who was also Ben's dad not only treated Scott as his favorite student but would not stop eyeing him. And Ben would praise his dad and tell Scott how much Ben's dad loved Scott and loved having Scott in his class. The favorite student thing was honoring at first but then it became more and more weird and creepy each day. And the fact that his roommate wouldn't stop reminding him about either didn't help. By the third week after talking to some of the college staff Scott moved to a single dorm room. By the fourth week the loving stares Scott would get from Lenard turned into hateful stairs and so did the stairs he would get from Ben. Scott had to go outside during his breaks in order to be away from Lenard and Ben. Today was Saturday morning and Scott was at the town library reading some good books. Scott left at 2PM and cut threw a field as a short cut to get back to his dorm. That's when he noticed Ben following him with a gun in his hand.

Scott: Why are you following me?! What is you and your dads problem?! What do you two want?!(Stopped walking and yelled hoping someone would here him)

Ben: My dad is a werewolf hunter, he use to work for Chris Argent. My dad is gay and had a crush on you. But then he noticed a couple things about you. He put a video camera in your dome room so he could watch you sleep. But he found more than that, he knows you're a werewolf. And he had a look at your profile. He knows that Chris Argent is your dad cause he married your mom last year. And he knew a long time ago that Argent hasn't been a hunter for a long time and that he protects them. My dad still being head over heels for you is giving you two options. Willingly be his lover and let him permanently turn you back into human. Or be his prisoner and he'll torture you and eventually kill you.

Scott: Or third option

He turned

Scott: I could kill you both!(Growled)

But something hit him hard on the head and knocked him out. He woke up in some kind basement chained to a fence in a random room. There was mountain ash on the floor in the doorway which was open. He heard a girls scream of pain before Lenard walked into the room and over to him.

Scott: You sick basterd!(Yelled)

Scott screamed in pain as Lenard pressed a button and electricity hit Scott.

Lenard: Don't even think about turning, or calling for help. I put mountain ash in the door way as you can see. And I put it around the whole building. And as for your non supernatural friends if they come here I will kill them. Yes that includes your mother and two fathers.

Meanwhile with Lydia in her videography at Stanford

Lydia was writing some notes down in her notebook when all of a sudden she started hearing Scott's screams of pain. She looked up at all the TV screens that were once static. But now all she was seeing is Lenard wiping Scott's chest and stomach. Lydia screamed loudly startling everyone.

A girl: Lydia are you okay?

Lydia: I'm fine, I have to go!

Lydia quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out. She ran into her dorm room, packed all that she needed quickly, got into her car and drove off. She called Argent

Argent: Lydia hey! How's Stanford?

Lydia: Good, listen I have seen that Scott is in danger. Someone has captured him and he is being tortured. I'm driving to Davis now, can you meet me at Central Park Gardens? I'll call Stiles, Malia, Liam, Hayden, Corey, Theo, and Mason and tell them to do the same.

Argent: Yes I'll get going right away! And I'll tell Raphael to stay with Melissa!

He hung up, packed up everything he needed, left a note for Melissa, and took off. Not long after Raphael walked into the hospital asking for Melissa.

Melissa: Raphael what's going on?

Raphael: In private please

They went into a random room and shut the door

Raphael: Now don't freak out, Scott has been kidnapped.

Melissa: Then go get him!

Raphael: Chris is already on it and so is Scott's pack. My job is stay with you and keep you safe. To make sure no one comes after you. And to make sure you don't try to go get Scott. Let Chris and Scott's friends handle it. Do you think you can concentrate at work or do you need to go home?

Melissa: Though it doesn't make it any better all the times Scott has been in danger which is like all the time. I haven't left work once, I'll be fine.

Raphael: Okay, I'll stay in the lobby and we can go when you're done.

Central Park Gardens(After everyone has shown up)

Stiles: Why are you in a football uniform?

Liam: I was in the middle of practice when I got the call. So I see nothing has changed. Danger during sport games and practices. I thought you were an FBI agent? Where are the people you work with?

Stiles: Like I want them involved, you guys are my team not them. We don't need them to rescue Scott. Especially when there is stuff they don't need to know about us.

Meanwhile with Scott

Scott who was alone at the moment was in so much pain that sometimes he couldn't help but cry. The whip wounds on his chest and stomach hurt like hell and so did the stab wound he received not that long ago on his right hip. Because of all the times of being executed he was not healing. He heard the girl scream again before Lenard walked in and over to him.

Lenard: So how many girlfriends or boyfriends have you had in high school? Three? Four? An adorable man like you must have had more than that.

Scott: I'm not telling you anything about me or my life!(Growled)

Lenard forced his lips onto Scott's, Scott tried to fight it but it was no use. Lenard forced himself on Scott with kisses on his lips, neck, chest, and stomach for an hour before stopping.

Lenard: Man you taste good, too bad you keep refusing to give up being supernatural and to be mine. Trust me I've lost my patience with you. With both you and my other prisoner. So first I'm going to kill her then you.

Lenard walked out

After all of Scott's friends arrived with Argent

Argent: Whoever took Scott has a circle of mountain ash around the whole house. So here's the plan, everyone but Stiles, Lydia, Mason, and Corey stay out here. Us five will go in and find Scott the rest of you can attack whoever comes out here. All of you cover all sides of the house while we are inside.

Argent tossed a gun to Mason and Corey and they went inside with Lydia, Stiles, and Argent.

Argent: There is more than likely some kind of underground room right under the house. Find a secret panel or door or button.

They searched, Mason walked over to a table by the couch. The couch was round and glass. It was plain, except for a big diamond in the middle. He twisted it and the whole kitchen floor disappeared revealing where they needed to go. They all went down the ladder.

Meanwhile with the girl

Lenard: You should have said yes to being my son lover Sue. Now just like my other prisoner because you refused to be part of my family you will die.

Invisible Corey tackled him to the floor, shot Lenard in the head killing him, and turned visible as he stood up. Him and Mason ran over to Sue.

Scott's room

Argent: Scott oh my god!(Found him)

He pushed the mountain ash away with his foot and quickly ran over to Scott.

Argent: Son can you hear me?(Asked worriedly as he put his hand on Scott's cheek)

Scott: Dad(Groaned weakly)

Argent: Hang on I'm getting you out of here

Scott groaned in pain and exhaustion as Argent undid the chains then caught him. Argent helped him walk as he they met up with the others who were helping Sue. She had a few wipe and stab wounds too but wasn't as bad as Scott.

Argent: Let's get out of here and get somewhere safe then she can tell us who she is. Lydia help me find a back way, there's no way I can get him up that ladder.

As everyone walked out of the house and met with the others Argent and Lydia came out not long after them. Stockton was 46 miles so they all decided to go to Theo's house. When they all arrived they put Scott on one couch and Sue on the other. Scott was in really bad shape fortunately Deaton was already at the house like Theo told him to. Deaton helped Scott heal up no problem. They found out the girl with long blond hair, white skin, and blue eyes goes to the same school as Scott. She takes Biology and the same gym class as Scott. She is human not supernatural and her name is Sue Telly and is 23 years old. It was also her first year at UC Davis. Sue told them that the minute she arrived Ben Timmer became obsessed with her. Ben's father gave her the option of becoming Ben's lover or Lenard would kill her. She fought back and then was taken. Scott woke up from his nap that he needed.

Scott: His dad offered me the same deal, Lenard wanted me to be his lover(Sat up taken his head off of Argent's lap)

Theo: What a fucked up family!

Corey: Well I killed the dad, but besides him I didn't see anyone else there.

Argent: Neither did I, do you think Ben's still at the college?

Scott: Yes, one thing I noticed about Ben while being his roommate. I mean besides him being a whack job is he is a school geek. He loves it and is determined to finish. When I packed up my stuff to move to a new room I stole a letter that he was going to send to his dad. Ben's dad wanted him to go to Beacon Hills and kill you all while he had me captive. Ben refused cause of his school determination and told his dad that he wouldn't be destroying any supernaturals or going into the hunting business until he graduated from college.

Stiles: Okay so smart whack job

Liam: Smart whack job, he's like how Theo was. Minus the obsessed part.

Theo: Hey, I wasn't that crazy was I?

Everyone looked at him

Theo: Point taken

Argent: I think I should let your mom and other dad know you're okay. And that I won't be coming home until we deal with this Ben guy.(Squeezed Scott's right shoulder)

Argent went into the kitchen to make his call

Sue: So you're all supernatural right?

Hayden: Most of us

Sue: Where are you all from? My dad says where he lives the place is filled with them?

Scott: Why where are you from? Where does your dad live?

Sue: Beacon Hills California

Theo: What?! Who's your dad?!

Sue: Bobby Finstock

Stiles: The coach?!

Sue: Yes

Mason: So your last name isn't Telly, you lied to us?

Sue: Yes and no, after I graduated from Beacon Hills and moved here I went to a private dance and sing school. By the time I graduated my dad told me everything. Including how he was very close to some of his la cross players. Scott and Liam being one of them. He and I both decided that it would be best for me to tell people a different last name. I didn't want the wrong people knowing where I was from, hurt my dad, and use us to get to any supernaturals. Once I graduate from UC Davis I'm going to give private dancing and singing lessons plus be a Biology tutor.

Lydia: I think her and the coach have a good point, better be safe than sorry.

Argent: So how do we take care of the son?(Sat back down next to Scott)

Sue: I got a simple idea, let's all just go to the college. We can all spread out to look for Ben. Plus I just got a text from my dad and he's at the college looking for me. He came to visit, he can help us. Once any of us finds Ben we can figure out what we are going to do.

Argent: Sounds like our only option, but we are not going to draw attention to ourselves. Which means we are not taking any weapons. And no using your powers unless you have too. Scott and Sue are not to be alone ever, Hayden and Malia can go with Sue. Liam and Theo you go with Scott. Scott do you need to worry about football?

Scott: We don't have our first game until next week Friday. And Mondays, Saturdays, and Sundays are the only days we don't have practice.

Argent: Perfect then we can all leave now and take care of Ben and meet up with Finstock.

When they arrived they all spilt up like they said. But Scott, Liam, and Theo stayed in the front yard of the college while everyone else went inside. They stayed outside in case Ben came out of the building. And in case the coach came outside. But apparently Scott forgot about his bully from day one. Lee Hamson who hated Scott since Scott got the football captain position instead of Lee. But now Scott had to worry about him as Lee's friends seized Scott's arms and forced him to kneel. Four others of Lee's friends held Liam and Theo stopping them from helping Scott. No one was going to help them cause they were the only ones on the front yard. Scott didn't know what Lee planned on doing until he saw three big coolers. Lee poured the first one by holding it over Scott's head while open. Scott was drenched in fruit punch. Lee did the same with the second one. Then the same with the third one. Lee and his friends all thought Scott being extremely soaked all over with fruit punch was hilarious. The coach who just walked back outside saw the third pour and was furious. Scott and Liam all heard familiar yelling.

Coach: What do you idiots think you're doing?! Get out of here you all make me sick! College kids my ass!(Yelled as he ran over and pushed the three guys away from Scott)

Lee and all his friends took off running

Coach: McCall you okay kiddo?(Pulled Scott to his feet)

Scott: Yeah I'll be fine, good to see you(Coach hugged Scott tight)

Coach: You too, have you seen my daughter?(Patted Scott's cheek as he let go)

Scott: She's inside somewhere with Hayden and Malia

Once Scott changed into new clothes and gave the coach a new shirt they went to go find Sue.

Meanwhile with Sue in one of the gyms

Hayden: If Ben does come in here stay behind me

It's like Ben heard her cause as soon as she finished that sentence he walked in. Ben came in to practice with the targets and bow and arrows for the day he does become a hunter like his dad like he did every Sunday. The rest of the days he focused on school. As soon as Ben noticed Sue behind Hayden and Malia Scott, the coach, Liam, and Theo ran in and ran over to the girls.

Ben: So you're both alive, does that mean you two are ready to join the family?

Sue: You know you're as dumb as you look, by keeping us captive in the same place you literally brought us together. Scott is my true love, the one I belong with.(Grabbed Scott's hand)

Scott new what she was doing, but he also hoped that she was also telling the truth cause he had feelings for her.

Ben: Usually I be mad but you two friends are very lovely

Theo: She's with me dumbass(Looking at Malia)

Liam: And she's with me(Looking at Hayden)

Coach: Wait you kidnapped my daughter?! And one of my favorite ex students?! And again my daughter?!

Scott: He was part of us getting captured but it was his dad that took us. And he tortured us. His dad also sexually assaulted me. But he's dead now and his son is next!

Ben: What are you going to do McCall call for one of your daddy's and have them shoot me to death? You're smart, none of you are going to shift or do any supernatural things here. And your dads are not going to shoot a student. I heard Lee Hamson gave you a hard time when you arrived McCall. I should thank him and his friends.

The coach put his hand on Scott's chest stopping him from doing anything.

Meanwhile with Lydia, Corey, Mason, and Argent in one of the student lounges

Lydia: Everyone else is with Ben, they're in trouble. We need to get to them, follow me I know a quick way to the gym they are in.

Once they got to the gym they saw Ben was no longer alone. There was other men who were apparently hunters. And all those men had everyone seized. Two of the men had Scott on her knees while Ben repeatedly punched Scott in the stomach. Luckily Lydia no longer needed to scream to use her powers whenever she wanted. She lifted all the men into the air and then snapped their necks killing them. Scott who was in pain fell on his stomach. Argent and the coach ran over to him worriedly.

Argent: You okay son?(They pulled him to his feet)

Scott: Yeah, let's all get to Theo's house before someone walks in here(Groaned in pain)

At Theo's house the living room

Scott: Hey Sue can we talk? Privately?

Sue: Sure

They went into Theo's bedroom

Sue: What is it?

Scott: I know you said what you said to make Ben mad. But I was hoping-

Sue suddenly kissed him on the lips he joined her and they made out. Theo walked into his room.

Theo: Yeah I saw that coming

When Sue and Scott graduated from UC Davis they moved to a house in Beacon Hills so Sue could be with her dad whenever she wanted and so could Scott. And so Scott could be with his dad's and mom. Sue helped open dance and singing classes at the high school and became the teacher. Scott went back to working with Deaton and he helped Finstock on the side. Stiles also moved back to Beacon Hills and worked with his dad as a cop. Because of the long distance Lydia and he broke up. But they stayed best friends. Theo/Malia, Corey/Mason, and Hayden/Liam stayed together forever though. Just like Lydia everyone else stayed where they were but visited when they wanted. 5 years later thanks to Melissa and Chris having a daughter Scott has a sister named Clara. 7 years later Scott and Sue were married and gave birth that year to a boy named Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Don't worry, I know my followers LOVE my Riverdale stories. Once S5 starts you watch, I'll be getting more Riverdale story Ideas. As you can see I have been getting S5 Riverdale story Ideas even before the new Season starts! I know one thing though, when I am writing stories for S5 I am going to continue putting FP In a lot of those stories whether he was In that scene/episode or not!!!! FP/Jughead will never die!!!! FP/Jughead Forever!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
